


Take aim, and shoot

by MaJe



Series: Darkness in the Miyagi forest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hunters, M/M, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: Tadashi may have been the one to invite Kageyama to the guild, but he now felt left out, surrounded by talented hunters.Day 2 of EnnoYama Week : Fantasy AU





	Take aim, and shoot

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really need to read the first part to understand (I hope. I tried my best).
> 
> I realized I really liked this AU, so I may write more for it in the future x)

The training ground behind the guild is eerily silent as Tadashi sets up some targets. Everyone was out hunting, and the few members who stayed are busy with paperwork or decided to take a break from the constant fighting. The shadows were restless lately and yet Tadashi was never part of the hunting group, especially since their guild gained a skilled new member. All those decisions led Tadashi to take his training more seriously, hoping to be useful to the guild.

Once everything is set up, Tadashi takes a few steps back and breath slowly. He reaches for the needles in his case and throws them. To his greatest disappointment, they all end up on the outer edge.

“I’m just warming up…”

He reaches for his case again and throws a second time, and again, and again. His aim is getting better which each throw, and that puts a smile on his face. He may not be the best hunter out there, but his weapons allow him to hit the smallest weak-points. Now if he could work on his precision, that’d make him a great asset to the Karasuno guild.

He is focusing on his next throw when he hears the sound of the door opening, loud in the silence of the place. He drops his position and turns around to see Chikara walking toward him.

“Narita told me you were there,” the boy says with a smile.

Tadashi’s greetings are lost when he realizes the state the older hunter is in. Bruises are all over his arms, barely covered by the black and orange cape that represents their guild, and a nasty scratch runs along his jaw. The dried blood tells Tadashi that the wound is deeper than it looks. His heart starts to beat frantically, he drops his needles and walks toward Chikara, a worried frown on his face.

“What happened?”

“There were more shadows than expected,” he shrugged. “It was hard for the long-range weapons to keep up, so we had more casualties than usual, but nothing really life-threatening.”

Guilt starts to fill Tadashi, and he stops in his tract, a few step away from Chikara. The hunter doesn’t stop though, and puts his hand on Tadashi’s shoulder when he reaches him.

“It has nothing to do with you. It was reported as a level 4, your licence is only for cases up to level 3 for now. And honestly, it was closer to a level 5, I shouldn’t have been there either.”

Tadashi lets out a long sigh. “Yeah, but if I had trained more, if I had a higher licence---”

“And if I had trained more I wouldn’t be this injured,” Chikara stops him. “That’s why I’m here. I know you’re training hard to be part of more hunts, and I think I need to follow your example. I... ” his hand drops, and he avoids looking at Tadashi’s eyes. “I felt really useless out there.”

Hearing this makes Tadashi’s heart squeeze. Chikara had always been kind of a model to him. None of them are geniuses when it comes to hunting, contrary to most of their guild members, but his hard work allowed him to get a higher licence, to have a place in the team. And since they struggled through the same things, he was always there to encourage him. He was an inspiration to Tadashi, and slowly became someone really important to him, his feelings growing and changing with time. But the hunter standing in front of him at this instant looks so unsure… And that’s something he can’t bear to see, something that brings him out of his comfort zone.

“Maybe…” he starts, trying to find a way to cheer him up, “I mean it’s just an idea… But maybe the shadows are getting stronger too… So we all have to keep up with them…”

This is not what Tadashi meant to say, but he couldn’t stop now, even when Chikara is looking at him with an expression he can’t read.

“I mean, we live in a dark time. The shadows feed on all those negative feelings, I’m sure that’s how they multiply and grow stronger. So you’re not useless, you were just caught off-guard”

Chikara smiles again at that.

“Thanks. It still means I have to train more so… Can I join you?”

“No,” Tadashi is firm with his answer. “Not until I treat those wounds.”

His words are final, and they make Chikara smile. He lets the younger hunter turn him around and lead him to where they keep the first-aid kit, just next to the door to the guild. He starts by disinfecting the cut on his jaw, carefully cleaning all the dried blood. But the silence feels too heavy, so he fills it with the first things that come to his mind.

“But, aren’t you tired? If the hunt was this hard you probably pushed yourself too far,” he frowns and reaches for ointment, that he carefully spreads on Chikara’s bruise. “I can treat wounds, but if you don’t rest enough you could, I don’t know, pull your muscles? I don’t know how to deal with that… I really don’t like seeing you hurt…”

A low chuckle stops his rambling, and he looks up to see Chikara smiling at him. His words catch up with his mind, and he hopes the other won’t understand from where those worries are coming from.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re a competent hunter, I just…”

“I could kiss you.”

Tadashi can feel his face heating up, and he’s left speechless. He looks up at Chikara, who is smiling, until their eyes meet.

“Shit, I said that out loud, right?” he asks, his face as red as Tadashi’s, who nods in answer. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable… I guess you were being so cute that my feelings overflowed.”

“How can you be so smooth after a slip up…” Tadashi pouts and purposefully avoids looking at Chikara, fiddling with the ointment. “I wish I could tell you too…”

The muffled sounds from the guild are the only noises disturbing the silence between them. Tadashi puts the ointment back into the first-aid kit and takes a deep breath before glancing at the hunter to understand why he was so silent.

Chikara looks taken aback, or confused, Tadashi can’t really tell. Maybe his attempt to confess wasn’t clear enough.

“So… Are you going to kiss me?” he tries, doing his best to look Chikara in the eyes. The boy nods without a word, and leans in.

Tadashi closes his eyes and waits. Their noses bump, putting a smile on his lip. They tilt their heads until their lips finally meet. The kiss is chaste, mostly just a peck, but Chikara does take Tadashi’s bottom lips between his when he pulls away. The young hunter can’t help but smile. He might not be useful to their guild yet, but he’ll keep training until he can fight next to Chikara. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this universe, I'm open to prompts! send them here or on [my tumblr](http://ma-je-s-capharnaum.tumblr.com/tagged/my+writing).


End file.
